Valentine
by Darksquall
Summary: Squall Leonhart realises there's somthing more important than work on Valentines day, and goes to him, to show him his love, and to give him his heart. YAOI - SquallIrvine Pairing, yes, that means boys kissing boys.


Disclaimer: They aren't mine. They belong to squaresoft.

This is my first post on here in a while. I've been doing a lot of NC17 stuff and there's no point in posting and getting banned. If you want to see that stuff, check out one of my live journals at www.livejournal.com/~dark_squall or www.livejournal.com/~musemadness 

  
Naked belongs to Avril Lavigne. I make no claim to any of the characters; this is just a bit of fluff I wrote last week for valentines day. Comments and Criticism appreciated. Tis only a one shot.

I wrote this for last valentines, but couldn't post it, so I'm fixing it up for this year.

  
Valentine

By Darksquall

Squall sighed as he set the report down carefully, rubbing a hand over his face in a futile attempt to wipe away the weariness that seemed to be permeating his skin. The music from the valentine's dance throbbed through his head as he sat alone in his office, reverberating through the very floor and reminding him he was missing the party as his head throbbed to the beat. 

It wasn't that he _wanted to go. It was that he __should have gone. _

After all, his lover was down there.

No, he was stuck with his forest of paperwork, lost in a burden of reports, sacrificed to the chaos of pen and paper. Reaching out blindly as he immersed himself in another commentary, Squall wrapped his fingers around his mug of luke warm coffee and sipped it with a wince. The cafeteria coffee left a lot to be desired. Taste, for example.

Today was not going well.

With another sigh he pulled open the desk draw to retrieve a pen and blinked in surprise. Between his neatly stored supplies nestled a silver thermos flask with a yellow post-it note attached. 

"_Thought you might be needing this darlin'._

_Come down and see me when you're done._

_I love you._"

Not signed but enough to bring a small, affectionate smile to his face. 

Pouring himself a fresh cup of coffee, he turned to the next report. As he lifted it from it's neat and proper place in the rack, a small red envelope dropped from between the leaves.

He opened it to find a simple card, Irvine knew better than to buy him something extravagant or overly cute. He had simple tastes, so just a simple white card with a small heart impressed into it and the Centran script for "I love you" was perfect. Upon opening it he found in the same script as the note: "_I still can't believe you're mine. I know we promised but I couldn't resist. Look in the top drawer of your filing cabinet._"

Squall set the card down and stood, crossing to the cabinet and pulling open the top drawer. A square package sat on top of one of the files, wrapped in red metallic paper. Picking it up and closing the drawer Squall opened it carefully, his Virgo tenancies showing through. Lifting the lid of the black velvet box, the brunette blinked in surprise.

Nestled in the box was a heavy silver bracelet. The thick square curb chain links were an almost perfect match to those of his necklace only ever so larger. In the centre of the chain there lay the snarling head of the Griever symbol.  At the clasp there was a small cowboy hat charm.

He turned and headed for the hall. Paperwork be damned.

As he got to the door of the ballroom, he saw Irvine dancing with Selphie, noting the sudden pang of jealousy he felt and wondering if that should worry him. He waited until the song ended, feeling out of place wearing black leather where everyone else was dressed in shades of red.

Irvine had opted for red jeans and a cream shirt, his hair was loose and poured over his shoulders in a torrent of soft, caramel waves and he looked simply breathtaking to his lover. 

Irvine glanced up treated Squall to that lazy, sexy heart stopping smile, it's effect almost like siren's call, luring Squall until crossed to him and pulled him close for a passionate kiss, wrapping his arms around the taller man's waist. "You like it then?"

Squall smiled and nodded as Selphie giggled and bounced back to Xu. 

"You gonna stay long enough for a dance or is this just a flying visit darlin'?"

"The paperwork can wait. I'm yours for the night." 

A new song began.

I wake up in the morning   
Put on my face   
The one that's gonna get me   
Through another day   
Doesn't really matter   
How I feel inside   
'Cause life is like a game sometimes   
  
  


Squall offered Irvine the bracelet and the long, slender, gunsure fingers deftly unfastened the clasp and slipped the metal around his wrist.  "So you're not mad at me for buyin' ya somethin'.?" He asked, chewing on his lip almost worriedly. 

"Why would I be? I just…"

"Ya don't have to get me anything Squall."

Irvine could almost read his mind sometimes.  

Almost. 

Irvine pulled Squall close and moved with him in time to the music, pressing close to his body as they swayed slowly across the dance floor. Loosing himself in Irvine's eyes had never been quite so easy as it was tonight. Here, in the middle of the ballroom, in the middle of everyone. 

The sensation of having Squall so close to him, touching him, holding him in public no less made him feel giddy, almost to the point of pinching himself to prove that no this wasn't a dream. Their friends knew they were lovers. No one else did. Until now.

  
But then you came around me   
The walls just disappeared   
Nothing to surround me   
And keep me from my fears   
I'm unprotected   
See how I've opened up   
Oh, you've made me trust

Irvine tilted Squall's head up and kissed him tenderly, gently teasing his lips apart and exploring his mouth slowly. Every one of Irvine's kisses was almost enough to make him melt. The cowboy's lips tasted of something sweet and spicy, whatever he'd been drinking.  Squall paid no heed to the eyes that were on them as they moved with fluid grace. 

"You know they're all watchin' us?"

"I know."

"Ya don't care?" Irvine husked softly into his ear, sending a shiver down Squall's spine. 

Squall lifted his head and smiled.  It was a smile he reserved for Irvine alone, open, trusting. A smile that sent Irvine weak at the knees, made him walk on air, made him fall in love with the brunette lion of Balamb Garden all over again. 

"No, I don't care. Should I? I'm just dancing with my boyfriend."

"Think that's the first time ya called me that darlin'." Irvine beamed, touched by the word.

  
Because I've never felt like this before   
I'm naked   
around you   
does it show?   
You see right through me   
and I can't hide   
I'm naked   
around you   
and it feels so right   
  
   
  
  


"Should have done it earlier." 

They kissed again, still moving to the slow beat of the music. "_He's changed me so much. He makes me feel so safe, so relaxed even when he's just nearby. And I still haven't told him that I love him." _Squall thought as he took Irvine's hand and nodded to the balcony; leading him out to the terrace that over looked the dark seas of the Balamb harbour. A full moon hung low in the blue velvet sky, the stars like a scattering of rough diamonds by an artist's hand. 

The air was warm, and sweet with the scent of honeysuckle and roses that Selphie had used to decorate the ballroom. The night was a perfect Valentine's night.

  
I'm trying to remember   
Why I was afraid   
To be myself and let the   
Covers fall away   
I guess I never had someone like you   
To help me, to help me fit   
In my skin

Irvine leant against the rail of the balcony and pulled Squall close to lean against him, tucking the brunette's head under his chin. He slipped his arms around Squall's waist and held him possessively, as close to him as he dared.. "They get too much for ya?"

Squall shook his head. "How did you get this?" He lifted the wrist that wore his new bracelet proudly. 

"Zell helped on the design. Had to bribe him with hot dogs ta keep quiet about it though. You sure you like it?" Irvine asked, once again wearing that delightful smile.

Squall smiled a little and admired it again. "I love it." Squall slipped his free hand into his pocket and bought out a small red velvet box, wrapped up with a silver bow. "I wasn't sure what to get you though."

Irvine looked at Squall in surprise as he took the box. "Thought we weren't gonna get each other anything?"

"I may be an iceberg, but I'm really not that cold."

I never felt like this before   
I'm naked   
around you   
does it show?   
You see right through me   
and I can't hide   
I'm naked   
around you   
and it feels so right   
  
  


Irvine looked at Squall in surprise when he had opened the box. "You want me to wear this?" He received a curt, nervous nod in response. "Gods… darlin'…." He pulled Squall into a tight hug, hard enough to make the brunette catch his breath. 

Inside the box lay a slightly more refined copy of his Griever ring. The band was a little thinner, and the detail a little more pronounced, but it was definitely recognisable as the great guardian force. Irvine slipped it onto his finger, finding it to be a perfect fit. "We shouldn't hide it." Squall smiled for him again.

Irvine hugged him again, kissing him deeply and lovingly, cupping the back of his head and murmuring "I love you" softly as they parted.

"I love you too."

Irvine beamed.

I'm naked   
Oh oh yeah   
Does it show?   
Yeah, I'm naked   
Oh oh, yeah yeah   
  
I'm so naked around you   
and I can't hide   
you're gonna see right through, baby

As the song ended, they kissed once more, holding one another, more interested in one another's company than anything else.

"How does you, me, a fire and a bottle of wine sound darlin'?" Irvine asked softly, trailing his hot fingertips over his lover's cheek.

Squall's smile took on a slightly wicked air. "That depends."

"On?" 

"Will we be dressed?"

Irvine grinned again. "I'll see what I can do."

Happy Valentines everyone. Especially to my sweetie. 3's

Darksquall

(NW)


End file.
